For formation of a print layer to give design to a surface of a shaped object with a three dimensional bumpy surface or a curved surface or to improve surface properties, a method including using a hydraulic transfer printing film is known where a transfer printing print layer is formed on a surface of a water-soluble or water-swellable film. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a method including floating a hydraulic transfer printing film on a surface of a liquid represented by water, directing a printed surface of the film upward, followed by pressing an arbitrary shaped object as an article subjected to transfer printing from above the film, thereby transfer printing the print layer on a surface of the article using the hydraulic pressure.